


New york here i come

by Sweetcheeks76



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcheeks76/pseuds/Sweetcheeks76
Summary: Brian is betrayed by Michael so heads of to new york
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Brian had just come back from having radiotherapy and felt like shit. He thought a shower would helpBrian had just come back from having radiotherapy and felt like shit. He thought a shower would help him feel better. Just as he got out the phone rang, it was Michael  
"oh Brian you are home that's good so now you can come to Babylon and Woodys with me"  
"Not tonight Michael" Brian replied "I've a long hard day in the office and i'm tired so gonna call it a early night tonight but i'll see you for breakfast at the diner tomorrow morning" then Brian ended the call  
Brian used to be the stud of Liberty Avenue but hadn't been with anyone for 6mths because he thought he wasn't perfect anymore because he only had one ball. He started dating Michael about 2mths ago as he thought no-one else would want him. They had only kissed once but it didn't feel right to Brian, and they most defiently hadn't had sex. Michael wanted Brian to give him a blowjob or Hand job but Brian said he was tired.  
After Brian put down the phone he went to bed and fell asleep.  
Over in Woodys Michael met up with Emmett and Ted. They both wondered where Brian was.  
"Oh Brian had a busy day at work so he was going to bed" Michael told them. Ted was surprised as Brian wasn't in the office all afternoon.  
"Michael Brian wasn't in the office all afternoon" Ted told Michael "He had to meet a client"  
"No he was in the office, he's exact words were, i been in the office all day and i'm tired" Michael said  
"Michael Brian had to meet a client at their hotel, so i guess they been fucking all afternoon because he never returned to the office and that is why he is tired tonight" Ted said  
Michael was not happy. He wanted Brian to make love to him but as of yet Brian hadn't. Michael tried touching Brian and kissing him but Brian stopped him and just said i'm not in the mood. No wonder he wasn't in the mood if he was using all his energy on other guy's.  
The trio decided to head off to Babylon to dance. Emmett met a tall dark handsome man to dance with. Michael and Ted were at the bar when a short red haired man asked Michael to dance so Michael said yes.  
"What about Brian" said Ted  
"If Brian can have fun then so can I and anyway it's only dancing" was Michael's reply and off he went. It was wasn't long until Emmett returned wanting a Cosmo, he asked where Michael was  
"Over there dancing with the red head" Ted said  
They both watched Michael dancing when all of a sudden Michael and the bloke started kissing and dry humping each other. After a couple of minutes they both walked over to where Ted and Emmett werer.  
"I'm going to walk Rex home then I'm going to go home myself and get some rest but I will see you bright and early for breakfast at the diner" Michael said and then left.  
Emmett watched Michael leave "You think Michael has pulled tonight" Emmett asaked Ted  
"Nah" Ted replied "He is hung up on Brian. Michael is faithful and trustworthy"  
Emmett drank his drink keeping his thoughts to himself and waiting for the storm which was sure to come.

him feel better. Just as he got out the phone rang, it was Michael  
"oh Brian you are home that's good so now you can come to Babylon and Woodys with me"  
"Not tonight Michael" Brian replied "I've a long hard day in the office and i'm tired so gonna call it a early night tonight but i'll see you for breakfast at the diner tomorrow morning" then Brian ended the call  
Brian used to be the stud of Liberty Avenue but hadn't been with anyone for 6mths because he thought he wasn't perfect anymore because he only had one ball. He started dating Michael about 2mths ago as he thought no-one else would want him. They had only kissed once but it didn't feel right to Brian, and they most defiently hadn't had sex. Michael wanted Brian to give him a blowjob or Hand job but Brian said he was tired.  
After Brian put down the phone he went to bed and fell asleep.  
Over in Woodys Michael met up with Emmett and Ted. They both wondered where Brian was.  
"Oh Brian had a busy day at work so he was going to bed" Michael told them. Ted was surprised as Brian wasn't in the office all afternoon.  
"Michael Brian wasn't in the office all afternoon" Ted told Michael "He had to meet a client"  
"No he was in the office, he's exact words were, i been in the office all day and i'm tired" Michael said  
"Michael Brian had to meet a client at their hotel, so i guess they been fucking all afternoon because he never returned to the office and that is why he is tired tonight" Ted said  
Michael was not happy. He wanted Brian to make love to him but as of yet Brian hadn't. Michael tried touching Brian and kissing him but Brian stopped him and just said i'm not in the mood. No wonder he wasn't in the mood if he was using all his energy on other guy's.  
The trio decided to head off to Babylon to dance. Emmett met a tall dark handsome man to dance with. Michael and Ted were at the bar when a short red haired man asked Michael to dance so Michael said yes.  
"What about Brian" said Ted  
"If Brian can have fun then so can I and anyway it's only dancing" was Michael's reply and off he went. It was wasn't long until Emmett returned wanting a Cosmo, he asked where Michael was  
"Over there dancing with the red head" Ted said  
They both watched Michael dancing when all of a sudden Michael and the bloke started kissing and dry humping each other. After a couple of minutes they both walked over to where Ted and Emmett werer.  
"I'm going to walk Rex home then I'm going to go home myself and get some rest but I will see you bright and early for breakfast at the diner" Michael said and then left.  
Emmett watched Michael leave "You think Michael has pulled tonight" Emmett asaked Ted  
"Nah" Ted replied "He is hung up on Brian. Michael is faithful and trustworthy"  
Emmett drank his drink keeping his thoughts to himself and waiting for the storm which was sure to come.


	2. New york here i come

A longer chapter but it's building up.  
It was 5.30am when Brian woke up. He felt a bit better so decided to have a shower, get 

dressed then do some work on the computer. While he was in the shower Brian got his cock in his hand and stroked himself but nothing, he just could not get hard. Feeling frustrated brian got dressed and then went on his computer. It was only 6.00am so he had plenty of time to catch up on some work that he had missed. He wondered what his friends had got upto last night and if anyone had pulled. Brian knew that Michael wouldn't be as Michael was waiting for him. 

Across town Michael was waking up. He's ass was very sore. Michael had taken Rex home and Rex offered Michael a drink so he accepted. Michael told Rex that he was with Brian Kinney

"Kinney, yeah i heard about him. He is such a slut and fucks anything that moves" Rex said

"Not me though" Michael thought to himself

Rex leant over and gave Michael a quick kiss then moved back. Michael looked at him and grabbed Rex by the top and smashed his lips on his. Within seconds they were both naked and going towards the bedroom. Rex pushed Michael on his back and kissed him. Michael felt cold lube on his hole and then Rex's fingers brushed against his prostate. 

"fuck me" michael said. Rex put on a condom and thrusted into him. it didn't last long but they both came.

That was a good night. As Michael was gathering his clothes he noticed there was only one condom. This surprised Michael because he knew Rex fucked him a few times. He asked Rex about this, 

"Don't worry Michael I used a couple of Dildos on you" Rex answered him.

That seemed to satisfy Michael. Michael looked at his watch and saw that it was 6.45am and hurried out of there and back home. He had a quick shower and made it to the diner by 7.30. Michael entered the dinner and saw Ted at the usual booth. 10 mins later Emmett arrived. 

"Morning all you lovely people" Emmett said in his cheery voice "And how was Rex after you walked him home" 

"Rex was fine. I left him just down the road from him and went back home where i went to bed thinking about Brian and what he does to me. Boy i was so hard" As Michael was saying this he didn't notice that Brian came in. Hearing what Michael was saying made him feel sick.

"Briiiian" Michael screeched. Brian quickly sat down next to Emmett before Michael could hug him. "Morning all" said Brian

"Morning" Ted and Emmett replied. Michael looked across at Brian wondering why Brian hadn't even given him a little kiss. Debbie brought their food over. Debbie knew their order by heart. Halfway through their breakfast Lindsey and Mel arrived.

Brian poked Ted in the sides ``By the way Ted Ryder needs to see you about some fucked up paperwork" Brian had got Ted a job at Ryders about 2yrs ago and Ted loved it there.

"Sure thing Brian" Ted said. Brian noticed the girls whispering and nudging each other but stayed quiet

"Brian Mel and I were wondering if you decided to help us have a child yet?" Lindsey asked Brian while smiling at him

"Yes I thought about it long and hard and the answer is no" Brian replied Brian knew if he couldn't get hard then there was no way that he could father a child.

"But why?" asked lindsey who was obviously upset

"You fucking asshole. You spread your sperm around but won't help us. You bastard" that was mel and she wanted to know why Brian wouldn't help.

"Yes I love assess. I love to rim them and fuck them, but my answer is no. Come on Ted lets go" and with that Brian and Ted left.

The others left for their jobs. Michael to Red Cape comics, Mel to court , Lindsey to the gallery and Emmett to Torso. Mel and Lindsey were both thinking of ways to get Brian to help them


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed and everytime Lindsey saw Brian she kept asking him if he would make a donation to help her have a baby. Brian was grateful when Ryder sent Brian for an account to Australia. He would be gone for nearly three weeks. He was looking forward to the peace and quiet. The only person who found out about Brian going away was Michael.  
“I’m going to miss you Brian” cried Michael. The way he was crying you would think Brian was never coming back.   
“Well bye Michael, don’t do anything i wouldn’t do” said Brian, then he hopped into the cab and sped away to the airport. Michael just watched the cab drive into the distance.   
Michael decided to go home and read some comics. He was sitting reading as something caught his eye so went over to investigate. What he saw made him scream “AAARRRGGGHHH COCKROACHES” And there was quite a lot. He ran outside and called pest control who came within the hour. They told Michael they had to fumigate the flat and no one was allowed in for 7 days. Michael packed a bag and decided to stay at the loft as he knew Brian wasn’t there. So after the pest control left, Michael dropped his stuff of at the loft then went to the diner. Debbie was there  
“Hello Michael back so soon” said Debbie  
“I got cockroaches in my flat, no one is allowed there for 7 days so Brian said i could stay there”Michael told his mum  
“That’s nice honey,” Debbie said to her son. She was pleased Michael and Brian were together, She thought Michael deserved the best.  
Michael hadn’t seen Mel and a colleague sitting at another table. Over hearing Michael gave Mel an idea. She knew Brian only topped and with Michael staying at the loft any condoms would be full of Brian’s sperm. Mel sent Lindsey a message and Lindsey said give it a few days then the cleaning lady would have been and then we know for sure it is definitely Brian's baby. Mel and Lindsey were getting excited now.  
Michael had been staying at the loft for 4 days and today was Friday. He arranged to meet Emmett and Ted at Babylon but on the way he bumped into Rex.   
“Hey Michael, long time no see” said Rex giving Michael a kiss on the cheek. “Where you off to” Rex asked  
“Just off to Babylon” replied Michael  
“You want to come back to mine?” Rex asked  
“What about coming to mine?” Michael said, He never let on that it was Brian’s loft. He thought of the loft as his home as well and that’s why Brian gave him a key.  
“Sure, let's go,” Rex said, holding Michaels hand.  
They made it back within 20 mins and were soon in bed. They only got out of bed to shower eat and to go to the toilet.  
Monday morning came and Michael and Rex were in the shower and Rex was fucking Michael. They didn’t hear the loft door open. There were lots of condoms on the floor so Lindsey and Mel just grabbed four and quietly crept back out. They went back home and inseminated each other with two each. They hoped and prayed it worked the first time.  
Michael was saying goodbye to Rex who was late for work. Michael knew he had to go back home as the 7 days were now up. He tidied up the loft and went back home.  
Two weeks later Brian was back home. As soon as he walked through his loft door he knew something wasn’t right. Brian was very anal about his stuff and his place, but couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong.  
Little did he know that in the next to months Brian’s life was going to change. But was it for the worse or for the better?


	4. Chapter 4

It was sunday evening and Brian had been summoned to debs, He had tried getting out of it saying he lot’s of work to do but Deb’s put her foot down  
“No Brian you are coming” Debbie said “I wish i was” thought Brian “No excuses, I want to see you there or i will come round and drag you round and don’t think i won’t. You are my sort of son in law” That made Brian shudder. So Brian was sitting outside Debbie’s in his jeep. He was thinking about Michael and wondering if he should make an effort to be a better boyfriend. No i couldn’t have sex but he could blow him. Brian didn’t like that thought but who else is going to want him. He wasn’t perfect so it looks like he was stuck with Michael. That thought made him even more depressed. He got out of his jeep and took a slow walk to what seemed like hell.   
Brian knew everyone else would be there by now so he just walked in. Michael came running up to him and kissed him on the lips.   
“I been waiting for you and your late” Michael whined  
Yeah something came up” Brian said sarcastically then walked over to get a drink. Brian looked at Mel and Lindsey   
“You both have been eating too much and getting fat.” Brian said smirking at them “Who was the poor fucker you got to get you both knocked up or was it different men” Brian said as he sat down  
Emmett came and sat next to Brian which annoyed Michael, “Oh sweetie the girls went to a sperm bank and they got the same dad” Emmett told Brian  
“Well atleast you stopped fucking hounding me” said Brian  
“I thought you would like to be a father and have a child of your own” said lindsey  
“Nope i don't want any and if i do then i will decide who and when” Brian replied  
“Come on, dinners up” Shouted Debbie.   
Michael grabbed Brian's hand so they could sit next to each other. Everyone was yapping away.   
“Hey Bri, I heard about what Ryder said to you. Congratulation” said Ted. He was pleased for Brian and thought Brian deserved it.  
“Oh what news is this” asked Vic  
“Marty wants to expand his business and is going to open an agency in London and wants me to run it” explained Brian. Deb, Vic Emmett and Ted went up and hugged Brian. They were all pleased for him. If someone deserved it, it was Brian. The girls knew they were carrying Brian’s babies so either way Brian would be supporting them.  
“WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEE” Michael screeched at the top of his voice   
“We’ll still each other when i come and visit “ Brian said to Michael  
“Your MY boyfriend so i will move to London with you” Michael said not giving Brian a chance to say anything. Michael started making plans ready for when they moved. He wanted a house with a garden. He also demanded the tricking stops now and that they were going to get married.   
Emmett looked over at Brian who had a look of horror on his face. Emmett knew by local gossip that Brian hadn’t been tricking at Babylon or the Baths.  
While all this was going on there was a knock at the door. Debbie answered it. There stood a short red head.   
“Can i help you?” asked deb  
“I hope so. I’m looking for Michael Novatny” the man answered  
“What's your name love? Debbie asked  
“Rex. my name is Rex”  
“MICHAEL THERE IS A REX TO SEE YOU” Debbie shouted over the noise.  
Debbie invited Rex in  
“What are you doing here” Michael whispered to Rex  
Ted and Emmett recognised Rex from the night Michael walked Rex home.Just as it went quiet the others heard Rex say “I’m pregnant Michael. I’m having your baby”


	5. Chapter 5

It was sunday evening and Brian had been summoned to debs, He had tried getting out of it saying he lot’s of work to do but Deb’s put her foot down  
“No Brian you are coming” Debbie said “I wish i was” thought Brian “No excuses, I want to see you there or i will come round and drag you round and don’t think i won’t. You are my sort of son in law” That made Brian shudder. So Brian was sitting outside Debbie’s in his jeep. He was thinking about Michael and wondering if he should make an effort to be a better boyfriend. No i couldn’t have sex but he could blow him. Brian didn’t like that thought but who else is going to want him. He wasn’t perfect so it looks like he was stuck with Michael. That thought made him even more depressed. He got out of his jeep and took a slow walk to what seemed like hell.   
Brian knew everyone else would be there by now so he just walked in. Michael came running up to him and kissed him on the lips.   
“I been waiting for you and your late” Michael whined  
Yeah something came up” Brian said sarcastically then walked over to get a drink. Brian looked at Mel and Lindsey   
“You both have been eating too much and getting fat.” Brian said smirking at them “Who was the poor fucker you got to get you both knocked up or was it different men” Brian said as he sat down  
Emmett came and sat next to Brian which annoyed Michael, “Oh sweetie the girls went to a sperm bank and they got the same dad” Emmett told Brian  
“Well atleast you stopped fucking hounding me” said Brian  
“I thought you would like to be a father and have a child of your own” said lindsey  
“Nope i don't want any and if i do then i will decide who and when” Brian replied  
“Come on, dinners up” Shouted Debbie.   
Michael grabbed Brian's hand so they could sit next to each other. Everyone was yapping away.   
“Hey Bri, I heard about what Ryder said to you. Congratulation” said Ted. He was pleased for Brian and thought Brian deserved it.  
“Oh what news is this” asked Vic  
“Marty wants to expand his business and is going to open an agency in London and wants me to run it” explained Brian. Deb, Vic Emmett and Ted went up and hugged Brian. They were all pleased for him. If someone deserved it, it was Brian. The girls knew they were carrying Brian’s babies so either way Brian would be supporting them.  
“WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEE” Michael screeched at the top of his voice   
“We’ll still each other when i come and visit “ Brian said to Michael  
“Your MY boyfriend so i will move to London with you” Michael said not giving Brian a chance to say anything. Michael started making plans ready for when they moved. He wanted a house with a garden. He also demanded the tricking stops now and that they were going to get married.   
Emmett looked over at Brian who had a look of horror on his face. Emmett knew by local gossip that Brian hadn’t been tricking at Babylon or the Baths.  
While all this was going on there was a knock at the door. Debbie answered it. There stood a short red head.   
“Can i help you?” asked deb  
“I hope so. I’m looking for Michael Novatny” the man answered  
“What's your name love? Debbie asked  
“Rex. my name is Rex”  
“MICHAEL THERE IS A REX TO SEE YOU” Debbie shouted over the noise.  
Debbie invited Rex in  
“What are you doing here” Michael whispered to Rex  
Ted and Emmett recognised Rex from the night Michael walked Rex home. Just as it went quiet the others heard Rex say “I’m pregnant Michael. I’m having your baby”   
The room went silent  
“What do you mean it’s mine” Michael asked.   
“Well that night we went back to your loft and we both fucked each other, well the condom must of broke” Rex said  
Michael went to say something but Brian stepped in  
“Wait, what loft?” Brian asked, He knew Michael lived in a flat not a loft.   
“In Tremont” Rex said “It was very nice with a massive bed and blue lights”  
“You took your one night trick to my loft?” Brian was not happy at all. Michael could see the anger in his eyes.  
“Oh it wasn’t just one night, we’ve seen each other a few times” Rex was quite happy to tell the others  
“Well Michael enjoy playing daddy. I’m off” Brian said  
“What about when you trick Brian, Is that any different?” Michael said  
“Well one it is just once, and secondly i don’t get them fucking pregnant,” Brian replied  
“It’s your fault Brian, you didn’t want to have sex or even touch me and i have needs” Michael whined  
Emmett saw Brian’s face drop then quickly put his mask back up.  
“Well fuck you Michael just fuck you” Brian said and stormed out.  
Everyone was asking Michael questions then Debbie asked everyone to be quiet and for Michael to explain  
“What does it matter, Brian’s gone. Rex you have to get a termination because the only man i want to have a baby with is Brian” Michael said. “I’ll give Brian a week then I will go and fix things with him. He will forgive me and then we shall make a baby together.” Michael said.   
“If you think Brian will forgive you then boy are you wrong” said Emmett  
Michael was pissed by now   
“Come on Rex i will take you home” and Michael dragged Rex out  
When he was gone they all wondered what was going to happen next.  
“You're lucky you went to a sperm bank to get a baby. At Least you won’t have this crap going on” Ted said to the girls.  
“Of course it’s better at a sperm bank” Mel said looking at lindsey.  
Emmett and Vic looked at each other. They had seen the girl’s looking at each other and knew they were up to something. Emmett decided to find Brian to make sure he was ok.  
“Well i have to go now. Toodles”   
“Wait Emmett, I'll come with you” Vic called out. He knew Emmett was going to find Brian. Brian was like a son to Vic and Vic always looked out for him. Vic was the one who Brian went to about fatherly stuff and only Vic knew about the football coach who molested Brian at 14yrs old.  
Michael had taken Rex home and just left telling Rex to get rid of the brat. They had a big argument and Michael stormed out to Woody's where he was getting drunk. He then went to Babylon to find Anita for some good drugs but she wasn’t there. There was another dealer who said he had some better stuff at his place so the idiot that Michael was went home with him. The tall dark man gave Michael some meth and whilst he was very high he gave him 2 tablets which turned out to be viagra. Michael was turned on and hard as anything and very high. The man told him to go into the next room, and when Michael walked in there, there was men fucking everywhere. It wasn’t long before a man stripped Michael naked bent him over and was fucking him. But what Michael didn’t know was that it was a bareback party and by the end of the night they had all fucked each other.  
Meanwhile Emmett and Vic had driven everywhere to find Brian and finally found him in a small bar. They went over to him.  
“Hey Brian hows are you doing” asked Emett and Vic  
“I’m ok, just thinking about the job offer in London” Brian replied “What happened after i left” Brian asked  
“Well Michael told Rex to get rid of the baby then took him home” Vic said  
“Good old Mickey. He gets that man knocked up then wants to kill an innocent child” Brian said snidely.  
Emmett knew he had to say what was on his mind  
“Brian is there any way the girl’s babies could be yours?” Emmett asked  
“I’m not into pussy Em so no most definitely not mine” Brian replied  
“Maybe they took one of your condoms and got a turkey baster or something. Who knows with women these days” Vic said  
“You’ve not been in Babylon lately or the baths, actually there has been talk of you not tricking at all” Emmett said to Brian  
“He hasn’t been himself at work either” Came a voice behind them  
“What would you know Ted” Brian said turning around to talk to Ted  
“I’ve heard you being sick in the toilet and how pale you sometimes look and I've been worried about you” Ted told him. You could see the worry in Teds face.  
“Sit down Ted and i will tell everyone what happened but you got to promise this stays with us and no one else. Promise me” Brian heard them all promise  
“Well about 8mths ago i was with a trick and he found a lump in one of my testicles so i went to the doctor, I was sent for a biopsy. It came back that it was cancer”   
They gasped in shock but stayed silent so Brian could finish.  
They took the infected ball off and put a fake one in instead. I had my last treatment nearly 3wks ago. I’ve not has sex or anything for 7mths because i can’t get a fucking erection. No matter what i try” Brian said feeling more down hearted  
“Give it time. Everything has to heal and maybe when the chemo is finally out of your system then it might happen” Vic explained to Brian  
“If not then there is always viagra” Ted said trying to cheer people up  
“You know if you take this job offer in London then Michael will turn up” Emmett said  
“Why not choose a different location” Ted said  
“I’ve always wanted to go to New York” said Brian  
“Well then what’s stopping you” Vic said “We can still visit or you come to us”  
Brian thought about it and then took out his phone and dialled.  
“Good evening Mrs Ryder may i please speak to Marty please, It’s Brian, Brian Kinney. Thankyou”  
Brian waited as Marty’s wife went to fetch him  
Good evening Marty. I would like to talk about the job offer in London. Well I was thinking New York would be alot better and there will be plenty of choices of locations. Great. Night Marty”  
Brian hung up the phone.   
“Well what did he say” Emmett asked bouncing around  
“Marty was all for it” Brian said “He was having trouble finding space in London”  
”So when do you leave” Vic asked  
“In a couple of weeks so please try and keep Michael away from me until I go”  
“We shall try” They all said  
Brian sat there thinking New York here i come


	6. Chapter 6

Brian had been in New York for about 3mths now. 2 days after Brian told Marty that he should open an office in New York Marty started looking for space straight away. Within 6 days he found the perfect location. Marty paid cash so was available to do up straight away. It needed painting and getting the offices set up and the art department.   
Brian had put his loft up for sale and got a very nice price for it, then put a deposit on another loft near where the new office would be located. Marty had renamed the advertising agency Ryder to Ryder. Cynthia joined Brian when it was time to interview the staff. Cynthia had to put her flat up for sale and it took longer to sell than Brian’s loft.  
Brian’s phone started to ring. Without looking at who was calling Brian just answered it  
“Kinney” Brian said  
“Brian it’s Michael, I really need to see you” Michael said “Where are you? I went to London to find you”   
“Look Michael, I'm busy. Go and see your baby's daddy” Brian said. He really was not in the mood to talk to Michael.   
“Please Brian. Can I see you in person? Your my best friend and i need you” Michael was screeching  
Whilst Michael was talking on the phone Brian heard a noise outside. It sounded like someone was dragging something.  
“Michael i have to go, something’s come up” and with that Brian ended the call and went to investigate outside. It was very quiet outside and Brian wondered if he had bnt over to move the cardboard when he saw someone under it. Brian knew it was a homeless person. Brian shook the person awake  
“Come on wakey wakey, you can’t stay there” Brian said  
The bundle started shaking and slowly turned his head. Brian noticed he had bright blonde hair and lovely bright blue eyes, and that he looked fairly young. The young boy started to talk  
“ I aam ssssorry” said the young boy. The young boy saw the hazel eyed man and thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.   
“What’s your name?” Brian asked him but the young boy didn’t reply so Brian tried again  
“My name is Brian Kinney, and your name IS?”  
“JJJJJjustin. My nnname is jjustin.” the boy replied and huddled in the corner.  
Brian noticed the boy had a stammer and was cold.  
“Would you like to come in and have a hot drink?” Brian asked. He thought the boy was gorgeous.   
Justin just nodded his head. Brian went to help Justin up but stopped when he saw Justin recoil in fear.  
“It’s ok Justin. I’m not going to hurt you.Come and follow me and let’s get you that drink. Ok”  
Justin nodded and got up to follow Brian.   
When Brian got Justin and himself a coffee he sat down watching Justin. He noticed that Justin had trouble talking, That he couldn’t walk well on his right leg, That Justin couldn’t use his right arm well and that he’s clothes were too small and practically falling apart.   
“This kid must of been on the street for years” Brian thought to himself   
“Justin are you a hustler?” Brian asked him  
“UMMM a hhhhhustlller, wwwhat is ttthat?” Justin replied.  
“Having money for sex” Brian answered him.   
“No no no no i dddddddon’t dddddo ttttthat” Justin said. He was getting very upset which was making his speech worse  
“Calm down Justin please” Brian said calmly. “How do you get food to eat?”  
Justin took a deep breath and when he was calm he replied “I ggggo through the bbbbins. Lot’s oooofffff food in the bbbins”.   
Brian looked at Justin and he could feel his cock getting hard. That surprised Brian as that was the first time since the cancer, but Brian brushed it to one side.  
“Justin come back to my loft and have some dinner with me please”   
“Ok yyyyyyyes i will”   
“Do you Chinese or Mexican or something else?” Brian asked Justin as he was getting all of his takeaway menus out.  
Justin just shrugged his shoulders  
“I’ve nnnnnnever ttttried them bbbbefore” Justin was getting nervous. Justin wondered what Brian would do if he didn’t like something. Would he hit him or worse. Justin was getting so worked up he started having a panic attack  
Brian saw this and went over to him and tried to hold him. Justin flinched so Brian just stood back and spoke.  
“Hey Justin listen to me ok, i want you to take deep breaths in and then deep breaths out. Ready, Breath in 1,2 and out 1,2 thats it good boy” They were doing that until Justin calmed down  
“Now justin what caused the panic attack to happen?”  
“I wwwwas tttthinking wwwwwhat wwwwould happen if you got the fffood and i ddddidn’t lllike it” Justin was getting worked up again  
“If you don’t like it then we can try something else, but we will order a selection and you can try different things, ok” Then leant over and gave Justin a quick kiss on the cheek and went to telephone a big order in.  
Whist they were waiting Brian decided to get some information about Justin  
“How old are you Justin”  
“16 aaand i’ll bbbe 17 in 5 dddays”  
“How long have you been on the streets because looking at you it’s not recent”  
“Since mmmmy 13th bbbbirthday” Justin replied. He was getting very emotional. Just then the door went and Brian went to get their food. Brian got it all plated up and gave Justin his. Justin loved it and was so hungry he scoffed the lot. Brian gave him seconds. After the food was eaten Brian asked Justin more about himself.   
“Tell me more about yourself. But talk slowly and calmly” Brian said to Justin. He knew if Justin was calm then that would his speech  
“When i was 5 my mum died during childbirth. My newborn sister also died. I was left wwwith my dddad” Justin was getting upset so Brian sat next to him and held his hand. Justin didn’t notice. Justin continued with his story  
“My dad kept bring all these different women home nearly every night and I had to sit outside. If they were staying all night then i had to sssleep in the tree house. When i gggot older my ddddad locked me in the cupboard in the dark. He used ttto wish I was the one who had dddddied” By now Justin was becoming hysterical. Brian took Justin in his arms and held him. Justin hadn’t been cuddled or held since he was 5yrs old.   
“What about your disabilities Justin?” Brian asked as he moved Justin onto his lap. Justin felt safe and carm in Brian’s arms. He put his head on Brian’s shoulder.  
“It wwas cccoming up to my 10th BBirthday and i asked my ddad for a toy car and he said no. I begged him for one but the answer was no”  
Brian interrupted him “did you not want a party” Brian asked  
“I wasn’t allowed to go to school so I had no friends to ask. My dad told people I was being home sssschooled. Anyway I kept asking about the car and my dad got angry. He picked me up and threw me against the wall hard. He then got an ooornament and kept smashing it on my head. The next door neighbours heard the ssssshouting and called the police. I don’t kkknow bbbecause i wwas unconscious. I was in a coma for 6mths and ttthen rehab fffor 18mths because i couldn’t do anything and then fffoster homes for a year. The other children lllaughed at me and bbbeat me because of mmmy disabilities and the foster parents were nasty. The lllast family i was with the ddad tried to rape mmme. So i llleft and been on mmmy own ever sssince.”  
By the time Justin was finished Brian had tears streaming down his face. How could someone, especially a father do that to a child.  
“Where is your dad now” Brian wondered  
“Prison” Justin replied  
“Justin, I have a spare bedroom that you can stay in. You can have a shower and be warm and have food”  
“Are you ssure Brian?”  
“Very sure. Go and have a shower and i'll find you something to wear” And with that Justin walked slowly to the shower.  
That night Justin went to bed in the spare room and Brian went in his room. Brian was just going to sleep when he heard a piercing scream. He got up and ran to Justin. Justin was sweating and shaking. He led Justin back to his room and laid him down and then laid next to him. They both went to sleep. When Brian woke the bed was empty. Hegot up to find Justin. He found him on the sofa with a drink  
“Morning Justin you're up early” Brian said as he gave Justin a kiss on the top of his head on his way to get a coffee  
“Yeah ssssorry but the phone wwwoke mmmme up. They left a mmmessage ffffor you” Justin told Brian. Brian replayed the message  
“Brian it’s Debbie lindesy had a miscarrage”   
Oh fuck


	7. Chapter 7

Brian called Debbie back, He decided that while he was on the phone to Debbie he could find out what Michael wanted. He didn’t want to talk to Michael. First he had to make sure Justin had breakfast  
“Justin take a menu and order us some breakfast please”  
“Ooooon ttttthe phone?” Justin asked. He didn’t want to. He had spoken to anyone else in years  
“Yes Justin on the phone” Brian replied  
“Nnnnno i cccan’t” Justin said “They wwwill lllaugh”  
“No Justin nonone will laugh at you. Ok. Just read the word out nice and slowly” Brian replied. He got his mobile phone and went outside to phone Debbie.  
“Hello” Came Debbies voice. Brian smiled. He did miss Debs.  
“Morning Ma it’s Brian, i was just returning your call” Brian said  
“Of course i know it’s you Brian. Your the only fucking person i know who doesn’t live in the fucking pitts” Debbie said cheerfully.   
“Debbie, I called about Lindsey” Brian quickly interrupted her. If he didn’t then she would be there all day yapping away. While Debbie was yapping Brian went back indoors.  
“Oh yeah it happened 2days ago. She is back home now. They gave her good drug’s. She kept saying your name and that she lost your baby”  
Brian was listening but was watching Justin aswell. Justin was really struggling and couldn’t even make a full sentence. Brian tapped him on the shoulder making him jump and drop the phone.   
“Sssssssorry Bbbbbrian” Justin whimpered. Brian covered the phone and said it was fine. Justin went and sat on the sofa huddling in the corner while watching Brian on the phone.  
“It fucking wasn’t mine” Brian wanted to make that clear. “Also Deb why has Michael been trying to get hold of me” Brian asked  
“I don’t know Brian. All i know is he went to London to find you”  
“So he sold of his fucking toys then” Brian said.  
“No he hasn’t sold them. He actually brought more and he did his shop up and also his flat. I don’t know where he got the money from” Debbie said. She sounded tired and fed up.  
“Look Deb i’m going to go but we’ll chat soon” and with that he hung up. Brian turned to look at Justin. God he was so gorgeous.   
”So Justin what shall we have to eat?” Brian asked as he sat next to Justin “I suppose i could eat you. You look tasty”   
“I mmmmost definitely nnnot tasty” Justin knew Brian was joking with him.  
“Well we need something to eat before we go out” Brian said as he poked Justin in the tummy. Brian got the phone and ordered.  
“Wwwwhere wwwwe gggoing” Justin asked  
“Shopping. you need some clothes. Mine are too big for you. Also i think you need a haircut.”  
“I ddddon’t wwwwant ttto gggo out” Justin said. He was starting to cry  
“Hey Justin, look at me, i will be with you at all times. I will not leave your side” Brian reassured him  
“Even iiif you wwwant tttthe tttoilet” Justin said playfully  
“Oh i’ll even take you with me. Plenty of fun happens in the bathroom” Brian said winking at Justin.   
Justin was confused. He had never felt safe with anyone before. He was always alone, He had no friends, He’s dad nearly killed him, He was nearly raped. He had no one since he’s mum died. People tried talking to him in rehab but because he's speech was worse than it is now, Justin refused to talk. But somehow he felt safe with Brian. He loved it when Brian kissed his head and sat Justin on his lap. Justin felt things he had never felt before.  
“Ok ii wwwill ggo, bbbbut i ccan’t wwalk tto ffar with mmmy gammy leg” Justin said  
“That’s ok we’ll take the car” Brian replied, happy to get Justin out.  
“BBBrian how ddid your bbbaby dddie?” Justin asked  
Brian looked at Justin in confusion  
“What baby Justin? I don’t have any children” Brian replied  
“Lllllllindsey llllost your bbbbbaby” Justin said “Is llllllindsey your ggggirlfriend?”  
“Lindsey is most definitely not my girlfriend. I don’t like women like that.” Brian tried explaining to Justin “Lindsey is an old friend, she wanted a baby with her girlfriend and asked me for my sper and I said no. They then proceeded to go to a sperm bank and viola, they both became pregnant. Lindsey had a miscarraige and because of the drugs they gave her, made her think it was my baby”  
“Why ddddidn’t you gggive your sssperm”  
“I will tell you why later. Now let’s go shopping.” Brian said and took Justin’s hand. He was hoping Justin would be too tired to remember later.  
First of Brian went with Justin to get his haircut. Justin Physically grabbed Brian’s hand and held on for dear life as the barber came near him to cut his hair. Next they went to Brian's tailor to get clothes fitted for Justin. But that was a massive NO. Marcus the tailor went to measure Justin.and when he touched him Justin stood there, frozen, shouting “Nnnnnno Ddddddddon’t tttttouch mmmmmme” He was crying very hard and really shaking. Brian was over there in a flash  
“Hey Justin come here” and Justin sobbed in Brian's arms. Brian felt his heart break in two. He knew that he was falling for the blonde and he was scared.   
Brian explained to Marcus that Justin had been badly hurt.   
Marcus started talking to Brian hoping that Brian would catch on to what he was trying to do  
“Brian what about we measure you first so that Justin can see what we do and how we measure someone. Would that be ok with you both?”  
Brian looked at Justin “Well Justin. Would that be ok with you”  
“Cccccan iii ssssstill sssstay wwwith you?”  
“Of course you can. And then after I will hold you as you get measured.” Justin was ok with that. When it was time for Justin to get measured Brian had to hold him and help Marcus. Justin wouldn’t let Marcus measure his inside leg so Brian had to hold the tape near Justin’s groin area. When it came to measuring Justin's right arm Marcus asked Justin to lift it. As hard as he tried he could only lift it a very tiny amount. Justin started panicking again.  
“Justin it’s ok, i will just lift it for you, then it shall be all done”  
They finally got all their shopping done. It took longer than usual because they had to keep resting because of Justin’s leg and Justin could only carry things in one hand.   
On the way home Brian picked up some food for their dinner and continued home. Once home Brian helped Justin put his stuff away in Brian’s bedroom then sat down to eat.  
“Why iis mmmmy sssstuff im your room” Justin asked  
“So if you have a nightmare then i’m there for you” Brian said and gave Justin a quick peck on the lips.Justin felt his lips tingle. He liked that feeling a lot.   
“Brian i kkkknow i lllike mmmen. I know I'm gggay. Wwwwhen you kkkisss me i lllike it. Are you gggay ttto?”  
“Yes Justin i am gay also.”  
“Ccccccan yyou kkkisss mme again”  
“Mmmmm with pleasure” and Brian swooped down kissing Justin hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian was slipping his tongue into Justin's mouth. He was hard. Very hard. Justin could feel something was growing and was getting embarrassed.   
"Bbbbrian sssstop" Justin begged.  
Brian stopped straight away  
"What's wrong?" Brian asked, concerned he had done something to hurt Justin.  
"I ttthink ssssomething is wwrong and im sssscared"   
"What's wrong?" Brian could tell something was wrong.  
"Sssssomething is sssswelling up. I mmmight dddie" said Justin. He was now getting hysterical.   
Brian was really concerned now  
"I'll take you to the hospital now" Brian said getting up  
Justin grabbed hold of Brian "No nnno hhhhhospital, pppplease" begged Justin   
"Ok i won't for now, but you have to show me what is swelling up and then i will decide then ok"  
"It's eeeembarrassing"   
"Justin show me or we go. It's your choice"   
Justin went to say no but Brian raised his eyebrow and gave him a look that meant business   
"It's ddddown ttthere" Justin said going bright red.   
"Your leg?" Asked Brian   
"No mmmmmy ppppprivate region" Justin wished the floor would just eat him up, he was so embarrassed.   
"Ok strip so i can have a look" Brian told Justin  
Justin looked horrified.   
"It's either me or the hospital" said Brian   
Justin slowly slid his pants down and then his boxers.  
"That is an erection. There is nothing wrong with you. It means you like me" Brian said with a smirk  
"Sssso yours is gggrowing too?" Asked Justin  
"Yes because I like you to. Very much actually" replied Brian   
"What's it ffffor" said Justin  
:Justin has anyone ever taught you about sex and the male body?" Brian asked, feeling he knew the answer  
"Nnnnno, bbbbut you cccan ttteach me" Justin said.  
"We shall take it slowly ok but you will have to trust me."  
"Ok bbbrian"  
"Now Justin do you want me to help you get rid of that hard cock?"  
"Yyyes pplease"  
"Ok but because we haven't got any lube then i think it's best to relieve it in the shower" Brian got up, put the water on warm and pulled Justin into the shower with him. They started kissing and Brian got some lube on his hands and started both cocks together.   
"Brian i ffffeel all funny" Justin said  
"That's ok, just go with it. Soon some white stuff will shoot out and that is called sperm or cum. It is perfectly normal"  
Next thing Justin shot his load and 2 seconds later Brian came.  
"I lllllike tttthat" Justin said with a big smile on his face.   
Brian thought his smile lit up the room  
"I liked it too sunshine"   
They got out of the shower and got dried.   
"Brian wwwhy dddidn't you lllet your fffriend have your sssperm?" Justin asked.  
Brian decided to be honest with Justin as Justin had been with him.  
"Nearly a year ago I had cancer and had to have a testicle removed and replaced with a fake one. I wasn't perfect anymore and I couldn't get an erection. No erection means no sperm, and no sperm means no baby"  
"If sssshe asked again wwwould you. I mmmean nnnow ssshe lost hers tthen sshe mmmight ask you again"   
"And the answer would still be no. Knowing lindsey she would try nicking my condoms"  
Brian told Justin. Brian didn’t know exactly how true that was.  
"Don't yyou wwwant any kkids?"  
"Yes i do, but if i have kid's then i would want them with my life partner and to raise them together. What about you?"  
"Yyyes iii wwant ccchildren, but i gggot tto find someone to wwant me ffirst" Justin replied feeling down.  
"I want you Justin and if you want then we can find you someone to help with your dificulties." Brian said, taking Justin in his arms.  
Brian put the duvet over them. He turned his head and gave Justin a kiss on the lips.

"Get some sleep now as it will be another day tomorrow " and they both snuggled up. Justin fell asleep first very happy he met Brian, and Brian, well for once he was very happy. He never thought he would find someone special. Justin didn't care that he wasn't perfect any more. Brian knew he was totally in love with Justin and with those happy thoughts he fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
